The Time Of Your Life
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Meredith and Derek and their marriage. I OWN NOTHING!


**Title: The Time of Your LifeAuthor: MD2gether4ever**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Meredith and Derek**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Or Baby Mama. I wish I did, but I need to get over the fact that I don't and just move on with my life.**

**Summary: Meredith and Derek have been married for about two years now, and have decided that they want to take that next step and start a family. That proves to be a little more complicated when obstacles get in the way. One-Shot. My summary sucks, but the story is much better.**

Most of the time life gets us by surprise. Things will come at you that you wouldn't expect of happening in a million years. Also, things that you thought would happen, might not. There is no way to predict the way your life is going to go. No way to know if you're going to be happy in the end or not.

The only thing you can do is keep having faith. Keep hoping, keep trying, and maybe, just maybe something will go the way you planned.

Meredith awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping in her ear. It was 6:30 and she needed to be in to work by 7:30. Derek had been paged in around 5.

Lately she had been dreading work. It's not like she didn't like her job anymore, she still absolutely loved it. It was just some of the things at work that seemed to pop up in front of her wherever she went. Everywhere she looked she would see a baby. Whether it was in a picture, in the maternity ward, with a pregnant mother, or one of her patients' family, babies were everywhere.

And it's not because seeing them annoyed her, well actually it did, but in a different sort of way. Meredith loved babies. She wanted one for her own. But her and Derek had been trying for months and she still couldn't get pregnant.

They had been married for 2 years, and the first time they discussed it, when it was around their one year anniversary, Meredith hadn't been ready. She ended up talking to Bailey about it, and after Bailey telling her that it was possible to have this career and start a family, and that it wasn't as scary as Meredith made it seem, she realized she was ready for this next step with Derek.

Derek was another factor in her decision too. If Meredith had ended up marrying someone other than Derek, she probably would have never been ready for a child. Derek gave Meredith confidence that she could be a mom, and that she could be happy with a family. She also knew that Derek would be a great father and that he would help her with anything she needed for their kids.

So she told him she was ready. And they both had been so excited. But weeks went by and Meredith still wasn't pregnant, and then 2 months.

Derek told her it was fine, and that sometimes it will take a little time. He had put his arm around her and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Plus, it lets us have more tries."

That made Meredith smile. Because in the face of this little crisis she was having, and the self-doubt about herself, Derek could still be happy and make a joke out of the situation. He could make her laugh and help her forget for at least a few minutes why she was ever upset in the first place.

So Meredith and Derek kept trying, but after that fourth month went by and still there was no pregnancy, Meredith decided to go talk to a doctor about it. She made sure, since she was going to Seattle Grace, that it was someone she trusted and didn't secretly hate her.

They ran some tests, took some blood work, and told her that they would have the results by the next day and that they would call her when they were ready.

Meredith had had that day off, so she was not able to stalk the people at the results lab and demand that they run the tests ASAP. I mean, she could've done that, but she didn't want to risk people seeing her and asking her why she was at the hospital on her day off.

So she sat at home and she waited. She did some laundry and mopped the kitchen floor, and then had herself a huge slice of chocolate cake that Izzie had brought over to ease some of her nerves. Derek had called not too long ago and asked her if she had gotten the results yet. He was just about to head into surgery on an eighty-year-old woman and knew that his wife had come in earlier. He had gotten tests done a week earlier, and they came back clear, so Meredith knew it was her that was the problem.

The thought brought a pain to her chest and made her wonder why this would be happening to her. She wished that she could close her eyes and make all of this drama go away, and starting a family with Derek would be easy.

****

Meredith had gotten a call about her results early the next morning, and they didn't make her happy.

The doctor had said she had weird shaped uterus, almost t-shaped, and that it would be very hard for her to get pregnant. Almost a one to a million chance. Hearing the number made her lose control, and after she hung up she broke down and fell to the floor of the kitchen in a fit of sobs.

Derek had come home and found her about an hour later, where she was still crying on the kitchen floor.

"Mere, baby, what's wrong?" He said as he gently pulled her into his lap.

His kind gesture just made her break down more, and she was crying so hard that it was starting to get hard to breathe.

"Mere, shhh, shhh, it's ok." He ran his fingers through her hair and then lifted her chin so she was looking at him after her sobs died down a little. "Mere, please, talk to me."

"I got my results back."

Realization dawned on him, and he pulled her close.

"Oh Mere! It's ok! If we need to adopt that is always an option!"

"But I want a baby from us. A piece of you and me."

"I know Mere. I know. What did the results say?"

"The OB/GYN said that the shape of my uterus would make getting pregnant very hard, almost a one to a million chance."

"It's not completely impossible Mere! There is still a chance that if we keep trying you will get pregnant. We'll just keep trying."

"How long?"

"As long as you want to, Mere. Remember, it's not like it's a burden in our lives. We just get more amazing sex."

His comments made Meredith happy again, and her love for the man beside her grew even more.

"I love you, Derek Shepherd."

"I love you too, Meredith Shepherd."

****

Two more weeks had passed and there still was no change. But Meredith didn't lose hope. Every time they tried, the next morning she would take a pregnancy test, and even though they kept saying "negative" she would still keep trying, because deep down inside, she knew that one day it would be different.

Meredith got out of bed on one Thursday morning and headed to the bathroom. Derek had been called into work for a case early that morning, so Meredith was driving to work alone again.

She was so used to the routine she had created for some time now. Get up, go to the bathroom, take the pregnancy test, wait the certain amount of minutes, say one quick prayer, look at the negative test, take deep breaths to keep from breaking down, throw it away, and hope that the next time would be different.

That had been the routine, and she had gotten used to it, so it came to a complete shock when she looked at that pregnancy test that one morning, and everything she had been used to, vanished.

Because in her had, on that little pregnancy test, was the beautiful pink positive sign.

Meredith stared at it for five minutes, and then broke down. She sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried her eyes out with the happiest tears ever.

She had no idea how long she had been in that bathroom, but she was momentarily stunned when she heard movement from downstairs. She didn't even have time to panic before Lexie opened up the bathroom door. She took one look at Meredith's tear streaked face and then knelt to the ground and threw her arms around her half sister.

"Oh Meredith! It's ok! You just have to keep trying!" Lexie, and Meredith's closest friends, all knew about Meredith's troubles with getting pregnant and were constantly there for support.

Lexie's concern made Meredith start to cry again, because she knew that the concern was no longer needed. She gently shook her head and Lexie pulled back to look her in the eye.

"That…..that's……not…" Meredith could barely get out anything that made sense and instead focused her eyes on the test on the floor.

Lexie followed Meredith's line of sight and immediately gasped.

"Oh Mere! Congratulations!"

She flung her arms back around Meredith and the tears started all over again. She pulled away a few minutes later.

"You need to go to the hospital to tell Derek."

The mention of Derek's name brought out an excited panic in Meredith and she couldn't seem to move fast enough. She ran around the house grabbing her stuff for the day, and she and Lexie hopped in Lexie's car no more than 3 minutes later.

The drive was quiet, but you could tell that the passengers were far from tired. Excitement filled the air as well as impatience. Right after they parked in the lot of the hospital they were out of the car.

Meredith ran up to find Derek, hoping that he wasn't in surgery. She luckily found him around the corner talking to Mark.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

He turned around and immediately gave Meredith a hug. "Oh Mere! I was so worried about you! You weren't in when your shift started, so I started to worry and then sent Lexie out to see if you were ok. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you in private for a second?"

She lead them into an empty on-call room, and shut the door behind them.

"I have some news." She said. She could barely contain the smile that spread across her face. She grabbed Derek's hand and gently laid it on her stomach. "In about 9 months you're going to be a daddy."

Derek's eyes got very wide and a huge smile spread across his face. He picked Meredith up and swung her around in a circle. When she landed back on the ground he kissed her on her lips.

"I love you, Mere."

"I love you too, Dere."

**So what did you think? I love reviews!**


End file.
